Chasing Shadows
by darkalbino
Summary: The problem is, Naruto, you're after something that no longer exist. SasuNaru, yaoi, snake-bondage, oneshot. Gift for MuseSilver.


**Title**: Chasing Shadows

**Rating**: T

**Author**: darkalbino

**Written For**: MuseSilver

This is a giftie for MuseSilver X3 Certified sweetheart and AMAZING artist, check her out at deviantart! Fave all her brilliance! *3*

It's based on two of her pictures: "Humiliation" and "Look at Me", oh GAWD, go look at them guys, you WON'T be disappointed! *drooldrooldrool*

**Warnings**: SasuNaru, Yaoi, Snake-Bondage, Language.

**Disclaimer**: jsdlkaflsgk if i owned it Sasuke would NOT currently be in a situation where he is utterly defenseless and that skank-whore Karin can rape the poor boy DX

**Beta**: The Cereal Killer ;)

* * *

**Chasing Shadows  
**

"Where am I?" Naruto murmured to himself, lifting his hand and pressing it against the red-orange wall. Despite its fiery color, the surface was damp and cool under his touch. He turned his head over his shoulder, eyeing the blazing torches on the walls before turning to what he assumed was the end of the corridor. He couldn't be sure though, as the light simply dissolved into a shadowy black hole.

His eyes narrowed and he snorted before turning his attention back to the wall. His fingers traced over the swirling pattern etched into it, pausing every few strokes when one curve bumped into another. He dug his thumbnail into the arched, darkened ridges and frowned.

Somehow, Naruto felt he should know this place – that he had been summoned here, wherever _here_ was. He could not put a name to it, but he couldn't shake the feeling off, and it frustrated him.

Without the slightest warning, there was a sudden change in the air around him. The atmosphere became tense, and seemed to have plummeted by degrees, sending a slick chill down his spine. The silence that only a moment ago had been silence, was now something thick, something heavy, but yet so delicate that a simple breath would cause it to shatter.

Naruto's stomach was in ropes. There was no _need_ for Naruto to look to know _he_ was there, but the eagerness, the desire, the _want_ overcame that fact with ease.

Naruto turned his head over his shoulder once more, this time catching Sasuke's eyes with his own.

His brow knitted as he watched Sasuke, standing there with his frustratingly blank expression, like he had nothing to say, nothing to do, nothing to _feel_. Naruto swallowed audibly.

It wasn't like him. Not to act rash, on impulse. Naruto knew this.

He'd pictured seeing Sasuke again, so many, many times. He'd thought of what he would say, considered what he would do, and always, _always, _wondered how he would feel. But planning always falls apart under the glare of reality, as he remained just as tight-lipped and blank as Sasuke. Seeing him here, in the flesh and a little further than an arm's reach away, nothing really fit into what he had imagined.

Sasuke looked so different, for one thing. Older. Taller. Emptier. Naruto's eyes dropped from Sasuke's and flickered over his black clothes, the white bandages wrapped around his arms, before rising and lingering on the fiery glow from the torches that seemed to pulse on the pale skin of Sasuke's cheek.

There was a dull ache in his head, and Naruto wondered if there was just so much he wanted to say that it all collapsed into nothing. It was a moot point since his mouth was too damn dry to form words anyway. And he didn't even know where to begin with his body. He stood tense and alert, waiting for what, he wasn't quite sure.

Would he have to fight Sasuke? He really hoped not. He kinda just wanted to sling his arm around him, punch him in the shoulder and call him a jerk before taking him home. But this was Sasuke, and he just couldn't be that simple. Naruto wouldn't be the least surprised if he had to end up beating some sense into the bastard, and this time he would _not_ fail…but he wanted to believe it didn't have to be that way.

So he waited for Sasuke to make the first move. Sasuke always made the first move.

He didn't have to wait very long, as Sasuke either got fed up waiting for him, or finally mustered up enough interest in Naruto to move. Naruto watched as Sasuke began to take a step, and then abruptly seemed to vanish.

His eyes had barely widened in panic as he turned and Sasuke was suddenly in front of him, arms at his sides and no contact between them. But that didn't matter; Sasuke's body heat alone was very much pervading into Naruto's personal space.

Deadlier, seemed to be another attribute Sasuke had gained.

Naruto's eyes were fixed on Sasuke's mouth, and his heart jumped as it slowly lifted into an arrogant, snide, and – God – _familiar_ smirk.

There was a push at his chest and Naruto glanced down to find the zipper of his jacket gleaming silver between Sasuke's fingers as he gradually pulled it down. Naruto watched Sasuke's hand, unsure but fascinated with the way it passed down and, little by little, revealed the taut skin underneath. The fact that his mesh shirt was missing didn't even cross Naruto's mind, too entranced by Sasuke's movement. Or, no, too entranced…by Sasuke.

Sasuke reached the bottom and paused. "What are you doing here?" he asked, and gave one harsh tug that jerked the jacket apart.

Naruto looked up quickly, his brow crumpling. It had been a while, but he immediately picked up on the teasing tone of Sasuke's question, haughty and superior, and it gave Naruto the feeling that Sasuke knew something he didn't. He licked his lips and answered truthfully, "I don't know where here is." He hesitated, becoming slightly fearful as he realized something, "Or how I got here," he confessed, racking his mind but not recalling what he had been doing or where he had been before he came here. There was a quiet pause as his eyes narrowed, holding Sasuke's in a steely, determined stare. "But now I know I'm here for you."

Sasuke snorted, that smirk lifting higher. "You're still on that?"

The amusement coating Sasuke's words angered Naruto. He'd been so expressionless a moment ago, and now he couldn't seem to stop teasing Naruto. He balled his fists. "Don't treat it like a joke, you bastard!" Naruto jerked his arm up to punch Sasuke, but it was trapped against his side. He went rigid and looked down, letting out a startled grunt when he saw a large, white snake winding around his torso and circling his arm.

Naruto followed the smooth, glossy scales, frowning when he found the serpent sliding out from beneath Sasuke's clothes. He shifted slowly, uncomfortably, as another snake bled out. It was slick and cold as it dragged up Naruto's chest, bumping against his necklace so the pendant swayed and glimmered under the firelight. It curved over Naruto's shoulder, pushing his jacket off. Its tail wrapped tightly around his forearm and jerked it behind him before twining with its partner on his other arm, curling around his elbow and holding both appendages securely behind Naruto.

His jacket was now bunched near his wrists, leaving him bare-chested.

A third snake leisurely slipped out, though this one wound itself around Sasuke first, molding into his lower back before climbing back up over his arm and slithering over to Naruto.

Naruto lowered his head slightly as Sasuke lifted his hand, threading his fingers through the thick, blond strands at Naruto's temple and sliding upward until he had a firm grip on the back of his head. The snake draped itself around Naruto's neck; tugging Sasuke closer at the same time so the two nin were nearly flush against one another.

Sasuke's voice came out smooth between his upturned lips: "You're not afraid," he said, not as a question, but an amused observation.

Naruto's mouth fell open as he looked up at Sasuke, but no sound came out.

Naruto didn't know where he was, didn't know what Sasuke was planning or why he was behaving so…_odd_ would be such an understatement. Naruto hadn't been entirely sure what Sasuke would do when they met again, but this situation they were in right now, with Sasuke's fingers in his hair and Sasuke held against him by the pull of his snakes, it was certainly not a scenario that had even wisped across his mind.

In light of all this, there should have been a _twinge_ of fear, but there wasn't. Naruto felt curiosity more than anything else; he itched to see what Sasuke would do next, simply because he had no idea. And that thought didn't make him fearful, it made his stomach pinch with nervous excitement.

Sasuke's hand slid down to Naruto's cheek, the movement coupled with a sharp hiss from the snakes. He used his thumb to push Naruto's chin up and slowly lowered his own head. He swore he could feel Naruto's heartbeats rise against his chest as he leaned down, but it wasn't until his lips tenderly brushed Naruto's that Naruto's sense seemed to click and he snapped backward, only to be held in place by the snakes.

Sasuke's lips curled. "What's wrong?" His mouth teased over Naruto's as he spoke, making him go rigid.

Naruto swallowed, his face flushed as his words came out fumbled and frantic, "What are you doing Sasuke," it sounded more like a scolding than an actual inquiry, because Naruto wasn't stupid, he had a good idea what Sasuke had been about to do. Now _why_ he wanted to, that was a different matter entirely.

Sasuke didn't answer. He simply leered and nipped at Naruto's cheek instead. Naruto shuddered as Sasuke pressed his nose under his jaw and gave a swift lick over his throat, hand firmly holding his head in place.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, but there was no conviction there, no anger, and no resistance. Maybe a hint of want, a little touch of new and foreign desire, but mostly, it was just his name on his tongue.

Sasuke pulled back a bit, chuckling at the confusion and curiosity on Naruto's face, which was red and damp with sweat. Sasuke looked at his palm, glaring at the white bandages wrapped around his hand and winding down his arm.

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Sasuke bite his thin wrappings and tear them off so they hung in shreds from his arm. He did the same thing to his other arm, and the fabric tore and fluttered to the ground.

Now Sasuke's hands were exposed and he used them to cup Naruto's face. He let out a soft sigh at the feel of Naruto's skin beneath his fingers, the supple flesh round and pulsing against his palms. There was little warning before his hands suddenly fell, one palming over Naruto's clothed shaft and the other curling around the side of his neck, his knuckles brushing against the reptile that lay there.

Naruto gasped under Sasuke as a new slew of snakes poured from beneath Sasuke's clothes. They coiled around both boys, gliding smooth along their skin, squeezing firmly, tugging them in, tight, down. Sasuke groaned heavily, the air choked with hisses and heavy breaths as his hand massaged Naruto to life, his mouth placing open kisses over his skin as the snakes slithered frantically around them.

Naruto was overwhelmed. It was too much and too quickly and too _good_. "Sasuke!" He rasped as he arched into his best friend's hands. His knees quivered at every wet kiss to his shoulders, every forked hiss that tickled his throat. It took him a moment to realize Sasuke was guiding them to the floor, where they slumped into a mass pile of tangled movement.

Sasuke slid forward, his hand pushing against the small of Naruto's back as their hips crashed and Sasuke began thrusting against him with such fervor that Naruto could not think past the excitement clouding his brain.

Sasuke let his hands roam everywhere; he'd removed his bandages for this very purpose. He wanted to feel as much of Naruto as he could, drown in him, inhale him until he memorized his smell, until he was sick of it. He pounded Naruto into the wall furiously, almost as if he were punishing him for making Sasuke think of him like this, want him like this. The frenzy of snakes around them only added to his arousal.

Naruto's moan was lost amid the constant hissing. He met Sasuke thrust for thrust, a trickle of drool spilling from the corner of his mouth. He wasn't really concerned with the fact that he was getting off with Sasuke right now; all he cared about was that it _felt damn good_. He was caught in a tug and pull between wanting Sasuke to give more and fearing Sasuke would stop. Either way, he needed it faster.

As if Naruto had demanded this out loud, Sasuke picked up his pace, both of them panting harshly.

Naruto tossed his head back, slamming it against the wall. His hips jerked up into Sasuke's. "Oh fuck!" he cried, bursting in his pants the same moment as the snakes around his arms tightened their hold.

Sasuke muttered something darkly against Naruto's throat before his own orgasm, a subtle quake racking his body.

A few quiet moments passed, only broken by the hissing and the quiet breaths.

Sasuke licked his lips and sat back on his knees, holding Naruto's face in his hands and forcing Naruto to make eye contact with him. He gave a lopsided smile. Naruto was very red, and he didn't look happy, but he didn't look particularly displeased either.

Sasuke moved closer, his eyes narrowing, until there was nothing but a simple breath between them. "You've been after me all this time, haven't you, Naruto?" he murmured. His hand came down, and laid flat over Naruto's heart, warm and real, making him gasp quietly. "Why?"

"You know damn well why!" Naruto yelled. His breathing was becoming choppy again; the proximity wasn't just about their bodies anymore. Sasuke was _this_ close, so close, too damn close.

Sasuke snorted quietly. He moved his thumb over Naruto's lips, staring down at them. "And what do you think will happen if I come back? What are you expecting to happen, Naruto?"

There was a loud hiss next to Naruto's ear following the question and he jumped in surprise but Sasuke held him in place.

"Do you expect everything to go back to the way it was?" Sasuke sniggered. "C'mon Naruto, even _you_ can't be that much of a little fool." He touched his forehead to Naruto's, and the snakes squeezed tighter around them. "You should learn when to give up."

Naruto stared up at him, his mouth quirking into a small grin. "Like hell, bastard."

Sasuke frowned and dug his nail into Naruto's face, earning a pained grunt.

Sasuke ignored it. He moved his head so his cheek was pressed against Naruto's, lips feathering over his ear as his hands remained over Naruto's cheek and heart. "You see, the problem here is, _your_ Sasuke doesn't exist anymore."

Naruto's mouth fell open as Sasuke continued, but he was somewhat distracted by the ghost of Sasuke's breath, by the heat of Sasuke all around him.

"That _child_ is nothing but a shadow, you still see it but it's not really there, Naruto. You'll never take him home, because you cannot catch him, because you cannot _touch_ him."

Naruto turned his head quickly, his lips touching the corner of Sasuke's. His eyes were rimmed with tears but he refused to let them fall, no matter how much Sasuke's words sank their fangs into his heart. "You're so fucking full of it, Sasuke." He gritted his teeth, spitting his words through them angrily, "Why are you saying shit like that?

Sasuke turned to him, shared one, faint kiss before speaking against Naruto's mouth, his own lifting into an amused smirk. "So you don't waste your time chasing shadows."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto's eyes snapped open to the sight of his bedroom cloaked in the soft white of the moon.

There was no gasp for air, no shooting up from bed. Naruto simply lay on his stomach, a crystal clear image of Sasuke still in his mind… and an uncomfortable, warm stickiness in his pants.

He blinked a few times, slightly disoriented from the vividness of the dream.

Naruto didn't move, but he struggled to keep his dream from falling to fragments, to keep that image of Sasuke, the memory of his touch, from tearing asunder.

It wasn't until Naruto felt a sharp pang in his shoulder that he realized his hands were clasped over his lower back. He slowly pulled them around and up beside his head, wincing at the protest his muscles gave.

The memory of the snakes flashed before his eyes, and Naruto frowned deeply as his brow knitted. He let out a quiet sigh.

"Sasuke…"

**x-X-0-X-x**

Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled to himself, a light scoff slipping out as his lips parted. "He woke up," he murmured.

Sasuke looked around his room for a moment, before looking down to his legs crossed on the bed and his hands poised in front of his chest. He separated the tangle of the seal his fingers were in, the one necessary for performing _Ichimyaku no Jutsu_.

He lifted his arms, eyeing the shredded bandages that hung from them. He placed his palm over his mouth and breathed softly. A fierce pulse of pleasure beat through him when he caught a faint hint of Naruto still on his skin.

Sasuke was very aware that invading and controlling Naruto's dreams was not the reason Orochimaru had taught him this jutsu. He didn't care. It was release for Sasuke; a short, blissful escape from his vengeance, his hatred, from everything.

Sasuke's bed creaked as he stood up and began removing his soiled clothes.

What he did with Naruto in his dreams was for Sasuke to know and Sasuke alone. Even Naruto himself wouldn't be any the wiser, and Sasuke took immense gratification in this. Naruto was playing the exact role he wanted, Sasuke's freedom, and he wasn't even aware of it.

Sasuke chuckled and sat back on his bed, wearing nothing but the torn wrappings on his arms. "Persistent idiot," he whispered, knowing that even after what he had said to Naruto, it would do little to hold him down.

Sasuke let his head drop back. He closed his eyes as his fingers glided through his hair, laughing under his breath. "After all, there must be something _there_ to cast that shadow, right, Naruto?"

**-Owari-**

* * *

Ichimyaku no Jutsu - "Thread Technique" (thread of connection)

man, i HATE writing in ninja-verse, everything always has to come out all angsty and Sasuke is such a selfish asshole T^T

But it makes for good reading, y/y? 8D There's a lot of connections you can make in here, ie: The fact that Naruto's mesh shirt was missing was one of the first hints that showed what was going on wasn't really what it seemed to be; when Naruto noticed how much Sasuke was teasing him like "knew something" Naruto didn't, stuff like that, see if you can pick them out ^^

Muse, you are a fantastic artist and if i'm ever stuck for inspiration, one of the first things i do is plop myself down in your gallery and just stare in awe at all your wonderful artwork, so this is just a little thank you, i hope you liked it X3

*siiiiigh* i'm not even going to bother thinking about what I might put up next -_- everytime i go to try and write one thing i suddenly get inspired to work on something entirely different, so if you guys are willing to stick with me, we'll see where I go next ^^;

And of course, reviews make me eternally happy, so please drop one X]

Later!~

~darkalbino

PS: if you're interested, the song i had on repeat while I wrote this was "Running Up That Hill" by Placebo. Awesomeness. I recommend it!


End file.
